


A Midnight Adventure To Chase Away The Nightmares

by Knightslayer428



Series: The Heater And Her Snowflake [2]
Category: New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Mutant Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightslayer428/pseuds/Knightslayer428
Summary: What do you do when you have nightmares about the man who took you to a hellish place?Simple. You take your crush to places to take your mind off the horrible thoughts.
Relationships: Illyana Rasputin/Reader
Series: The Heater And Her Snowflake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943761
Kudos: 8





	A Midnight Adventure To Chase Away The Nightmares

Usually at ten-o-clock, the lights are out for younger mutants. That rule sometimes complies to the teenagers...kind of. They tend to stay up late for different reasons, some just don't want to sleep, others use this privilege to study for upcoming quizzes or tests. Again, teenagers have different excuses to just stay up late and not sleep.

The living room was quiet, most of the X-mansion was quiet. Occasionally you will hear the floor creak or squeak, as kids came down for midnight snacks. Even some of the X-Men came down for something to munch on, Logan came down to steal a bottle or two or maybe the whole box of beer in the fridge. You gave the old grumpy Canadian a concerning look, he waved you off saying your still new to him abusing alcohol.

Nonetheless, you went back to tapping your pen against the textbook. Struggling to figure out this one Algebra problem. "I hate being a senior in high school..." Your own voice was the only sound, maybe hearing the wind here and there; still spooked you when you did hear it. Pros and cons about being one of the oldest members of The New Mutants. Pro: The major of times the younger members ran to you, if they didn't understand what was changing about their bodies, the girls of course. Con: You had harder subjects to study along with starting college course classes; Professor suggest you start studying them early.

You slumped in the wooden chair you're sitting in, the material was starting to hurt your ass. You made a mental note to buy butt cushions the next time you go on a pointless shopping spree. A big thud echoed though the hallways, where the dorms are located. You jumped at the sudden sound, did a new student trip over their footing or something? Maybe slipped on the rug, it happens. You swear someone needs to secure that rug to the wooden floor. Footsteps following after the thud, you brought yourself off the chair. Most kids try to be quiet and sneaky when making their way down to the cabinets full snacks, was this one just really bad at doing both?

You narrowed yours eyes, as you slowly inched away from the table and towards the doorway to peak your head around the corner. But, seems like another person beat you to it. A head full of blonde hair popped from behind the side of the doorway, faces inches away from each other, you flinched back almost forgetting there was a couch behind you. "Damnit! Don't do that. I could've punched you." Pulling herself out from behind the wall. Illyana crossed her arms over her chest, a common gesture she did when she felt impatient or upset. She looks upset, like pissed, scared, and sad. What could she be impatient about? Or maybe even mad at? You scratched at the back of your head thinking of the possibilities, a gust of wind is what got your attention as Illyana walked pass you into the kitchen.

You slowly but surely followed after her. A sleep robe covering her figure as she looked though the fridge for the orange juice. "So, why you up? I thought you be knocked out for hours?" You sat yourself back on the chair, hearing the fridge close. A cabinet door opened then closed, a glass cup being placed against the nice polished marble counter. Illy looked up from her glass filled with orange juice, "I got some unpleasant thoughts, I couldn't find myself falling asleep again." You gave a understanding nod, not wanting to push further. You grabbed the lonely pencil again, readying yourself to start solving and writing problems that give you headaches. You just gave up and slapped your head against the thick textbook, making the table vibrate with the book.

"Ouch. That sounded like it hurt." You groaned. "Kind of.." The sipping stopped, Illyana placed her glass in the sink. Leaning against the counter with a mischievous smirk, "You sound and look stress. Maybe we should go to different places around the world to lighten our moods." The idea sounded really nice, but you didn't want to get caught by Cyclops who has a stick up his butt and he'll probably give you the dishes duty for the week.

You thought about it, you wanted to finish this study session. But, Illyana was giving you an excuse to hang out with her. To have an adventure and travel the world while you should be sleeping.

You gave a light chuckle. “Shit. Seems like you got me in a tough spot, Rasputin.” The sword welding mutant returned her own smile. “That a yes?”

”It’s a big hell yeah.”

******  
  


The mall was empty, dark, and cold. It was closed after all, but we are in the month of Halloween. Some ghouls or demons could drag you to hell, don’t tell that joke to Illyana.   
  


“Why the mall? I get it, it’s empty and all. But we come here every two weeks or four?” You raised a brow, was it every two weeks or four? Maybe even six? Okay, that’s pushing it.

The blonde gave a light wack to your forehead, with the flashlight that she most likely stole. “Stop being picky. Like you said, it’s empty. Meaning we can mess up how many stores we want.” The smile she wore was nothing but innocent, but it did have that aura. 

A sigh escaped your lips, you can’t control what this girl wants. _It’s best to just follow, don’t resist._ A thought to keep in mind, you started to feel the throbbing in your forehead as you trailed behind the blonde like a lost puppy.

The Russian tapped her foot impatiently as she pressed the button for the escalator expecting it to move. You opened your mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a loud groan erupting from the back of Illyana’s throat.

  
It kind of sounded hot, teenage hormones. Walked though the mall more, finding a goth or punk store. It was a Hot Topics, you stood there being the supportive best friend you are. Giving approving nods each time the blonde showed you a certain shirt or jacket.

She slightly started to get upset, not getting the reaction she wanted from you. She dragged you to another store where you were a little bit more active, creating your own fashion show.

You two took turns laughing ‘till it physically started hurting. The whole store looked like someone had robbed it, clothes from different sections of the store scattered all around the inside.   
  


Your laughter started to die down as you took a glance around the store. “How do you get clothes on the very top of the shelves?” You guys have a lot of cleaning to do.  
  


You brought yourself off the ground, dusting whatever dirt you had on you. You looked around the messy store, but couldn’t find your friend. You started to wonder if she left you? She’s isn’t that mean...right? No, she’s that much of a jerk to do that.  
  


Illyana did mention about abandoning Roberto in limbo a couple days ago. For the sole purpose of him being irking, again. Whatever happened to her, your quite certain she’s fine.

Grabbing the clothes closets to you, you wanted to start cleaning this mess early with or without help. You heard the backside of the store, the darker corner where they have the employee door or room.

Opened, your blonde teammate you were looking for came out of that corner like some horror movie or badass scene from an action packed one. You once again were confused, she looked shaken up.

”You alright? You keep vanishing on me.” She gave you a blank look, but a flash of fear was present in her cold icy blue irises. You pushed the thought aside, probably just the dim lights of the store reflecting in her eyes.

  
“Nothing. Just went in the back to see what they have.” The Russian didn’t explain much, and started to follow what her friend was doing. After cleaning and making the store look how it looked before it was snuck into.

Illyana ‘ported you guys out of the mall, not telling you were you guys were heading next. Once you stepped though the other stepping disk, you’re immediately hit with bright, neon flashing lights.   
  


“Las Vegas...” The place slipped though your lips. The signs, buildings. Even the people, everything is just bright and vibrant. “So? We going to a casino or something?” The blonde turned her face to look at you, still holding a blank expression.

”We could. But it would be difficult getting into one.” Groups of people pass you two, you stand still giving an intense look to your crush. “Why are we here?” The question made Illyana flinch, as if you were about to hit her if she didn’t answer right.  
  


”Those unpleasant dreams you had? Who were they about?” You kept pestering Illyana, you might be pushing her buttons. But, your coming from a place of care and love.  
  


Illyana gave you a harsh shove, before dashing off on her own. You yelled her name as you followed after, trying to be polite as possible though the crowd of people. You were starting to lose sight of her black leather jacket and blonde hair.

”Shit..” You mumbled under your breath, before forcefully shoving pass people. You did push too far and you wanted to at least apologize for doing so, you dug your shoulder into a man’s as you roughly tried to push pass him.  
  


The man grabbed you by the hood of your jacket, throwing you back. You stumbled a little as you stood face to face with the stranger, he wasn’t even intimidating at all. He had a decent built, wasn’t bulky and walking with muscle like Logan or Piotr.

”Watch where you’re going-“ Before the man can finish his scolding. You punched him square in the face, hearing his nose break beneath your knuckles. You don’t have time for these people, someone else needs you more. As the stranger’s body fell, hitting the concrete sidewalk that was filled with people.

Groups started to stand around to see what was happening, why was a teenager in Las Vegas? Why is this teenager having a conflict with an adult? So many questions were racing though each one of their heads. Your eyes flared orange, feeling the flesh on your hands start to burn.

_Keep yourself in control,_ running pass the little path they made out of fear. Great, now all you had to do was find the lost snowflake. You ran in the same direction, hoping, wishing that Illyana didn’t turn back or go another way. Shit, worse that could happen. She stranded you in Las Vegas, as she violently slashes demons.

You ran pass an alley, only to slowly back up as you spotted the blonde you were looking for. She sat up against the cold brick wall, curled in a ball as she cradled her knees. You took slow steps, careful not to scare her.  
  


You quietly slipped next to her, hearing the sound of shoes stepping on the little puddles on the sidewalk. Cars speeding by or honking at each other, seems like Las Vegas doesn’t really sleep just like New York.

”I’m sorry” You started. “I didn’t mean to push too far or touch a sensitive topic. I-I just..” You paused, feeling a lump in your throat form as you try to confess your feelings to her. The feeling of rejection doesn’t scare you that much, but losing Illyana as a friend is what your trying to avoid.  
  
  


You stare blankly at the brick wall from across you, almost asking it for advice, assistance. Illyana lifted her head off her knees, moving to rest her right cheek on her left knee. “Belasco.” You pulled your longing gaze from the wall.

Your eyes met hers, they weren’t cold with no emotion. Quite the opposite, her blue eyes were skies. Warm with emotions, she scooted closely to rest against your body. She craved human affection, she was scared of it yet she wanted it.

“I dreamt of that devil man. How he ambushed the mansion, made me watch as he teared all of you limb by limb. Or throw you into a demons’ arms, only to suffer the same fate as everyone else.”   
  


You winced at the description of the dream. Sounds like the bastard, you don’t know much about him. Whatever information Illyana tells you, your grateful for the fact she even shared a little info with you.

The demon Belasco, the use to be ruler of Limbo. A man of many plans, he tormented Illyana but also taught her magic. He was creep, showed damnation. His history was apparently told in Dante’s inferno, written by a poet. Took the poet’s beloved, raped her to give birth to a new race or something.

You were horrified at the information, you even more blown away when Illyana told you he was a real human, part of the 13th century. You gritted your teeth, you really did not like him one. tiny. bit. “Is this his way of trying to get you back?”

Illyana gives a small nod, shaking hands grasp yours. “I don’t want to believe it. But, I know that man better than anyone. Of course he wants me back, just to use my soul to free the Elder Gods.” She growls at her answer, but the sound slowly dies down.

It isn’t the right time to confess, but maybe some ice cream can cheer the mood up?   
  


‘Porting back to New York, the city was still alive as always. You suggested a small ice cream shop down in Manhattan, open 24/7. It was a quick pick, in and out. You stared at her ice cream choice, why cherry? Cherry flavored things make it taste like medicine, and who wants their ice cream to taste like medicine?

The Russian caught your stare, she gave her own judgemental stare. “If we judging. I don’t like the choice you made, you chose bubble gum.” Her face twisted into disgust, her accent deepening to show her disappointment.

You surrender, lifting your hands up slightly. “I wasn’t judging, just wondering how your taste buds love the taste of medication.” She scoffed, giving small licks and nibbles on her treats.

By the time you two got back to the mansion, you had eaten all the ice cream, now just munching on the cone part. The front of the mansion was surely in the Halloween spirit, pumpkins craved with different faces, some even looked like the X-Men.

Fake spider webs placed all around the front porch, spiders or other scary creatures on the front door frames. Ghouls and such that are bigger, rest on the front yard. It’s going to be a stick up the butt for Scott to mow the lawn, with all the decorations.   
  
Sneaking though the backside, just to make sure not to pull the alarm off and get caught. The mansion was the same, like you haven’t even left. Still quiet and mostly dark, walking up the flight of stairs towards the dorms.

You turned to look at Illyana, she followed you up the stairs and didn’t turn to her room’s direction. “Sorry. I should of told you why I wanted to leave, not just drag you and lie. Friends... should not lie to each other.” You smile at her humbleness.

You leaned forward and gave her a small peck, without having a gay panic attack; we’re improving, slowly. Pulling back, you gave a smile of care, eyes glossing with love and admiration for the girl. She huffed a breathe, before pulling you by your sweater.

Shoving her lips quite harshly against yours, teeth collided. Her tongue moved inexperienced, falling in and out of rhythm. She set the tone, the pattern. But, was having difficulty falling suit.   
  


You aren’t that familiar with kissing, you kissed a boy in first grade. He was your “boyfriend” you soon regret, and always realize why you never-ever think of the moment again. 

  
Pushing the small pink muscle though her already parted lips. You explored it, playing with her mouth until Illyana started to push at your shoulders. You pulled back, a small string of saliva connecting to the bottom of The Russian.

Her already pink and plumped lips looked more attractive, slightly swollen from the make out. She dragged her sleeve against her lips, she had a glare but you knew you wouldn’t be dying tonight.

”You made me make weird noises...” She seemed really embarrassed about it, her cheeks slightly dusted with a nice shade of pink. Ears steaming hot and throbbing, “Never knew you had some experience with lip to lip.” Her eyes looked towards the ground, refusing to look directly at you.

”Let’s say...I had a weird moment in first grade.” Silence took over, hearing the house groan or moan. Children snore and snort as they enjoyed their dreams. “What does this make us? What does this mean to you?”   
  


If Illyana didn’t feel the same, you needed to know. You didn’t want to be lead on, if this is a miscommunication between two teenagers. Clear it up, before the mess gets more messy and you don’t address the situation.

Her cheeks went back to matching the rest of her face. “I would lie and say it’s a thank you kiss and say goodnight. But, the more I lie to the people around me. And deny what I actually feel, how will I feel normal in anyway?” You searched her face, you didn’t know where to look.

”I like you, a lot. I wouldn’t think it’s possible for me after what I went through. I thought Belasco not only took half of my soul, but my ability to feel, to love and be myself again.” She grasped your hand, feeling them warm up against her cold palms.

She placed a soft kiss upon your knuckles, loving the way it sends a nice warm shiver though her body. “You make me feel normal, without even trying. You make me feel warm without touching, you make me feel like the most blessed and only person on this world, without even looking.” Her pale fingers drew little circles on the back of your hand.

Her fingers pushed into your palm, as you uncurled your fingers. She dragged her warm lips down the palm, the scene made you gulp down a groan. She continued south, stopping at your wrist. She was feeling around for something, but you didn’t understand.

That’s when she felt your vein and smiled. She kissed it, rolling her eyes to look at you. “I’ve realized I’m in love, and for once. Isn’t terrified of the feeling.”   
  


Your heart swelled up. Beating and drumming against your rib cage. It’s pace picked up as Illyana confessed her love for you, your brain was processing this too fast. Gears shifting and turning, your whole body just wanted to explode from happiness.

All you could do was grin like a big idiot, feeling your face muscles flex as your mouth widened. Reflexively, your eyes shut on it’s own. You just wanted to cry and scream at the very moment.

”I love you too, Illyana.” 


End file.
